The Bet
by muffin347
Summary: AU Story. InuYasha and his friends are hanging outside talking about how they could get ANY girl to date them. Miroku bets InuYasha he can't get the new girl at school to go on a date with him. InuYasha takes the bet and gets the biggest shock of his life. I dont own anything.
1. The Bet

Time: Present

**InuYasha**

Sitting with the same group of guys he has for as long as he can remember, InuYasha rolls his eyes at something Sesshomaru had said. InuYasha looked around the group; to his right sat his best friend, Miroku, directly in front of him was Shippo, and to his left was his older brother, Sesshomaru. The topic of choice today consisted of bragging about how any one of them could get a date with any girl in the whole school if they wanted. The thought of any one in that group trying to get a date with the "next prom queen" type of girl was enough for him to laugh so hard he'd fall on the ground clutching his stomach. None of them were exactly popular with the girls. Only InuYasha had ever went on a date and that was with his girlfriend, Kikyo, of two years. Except for Sesshomaru, the others were all in their third year of college. "Miroku, I bet you my tetsusaiga you can't get Sango to talk to you, much less go on a date with you." Miroku looks at his best friend, thinks about it for a second, smiles and sticks out his hand to shake on it.

"Oh man InuYasha you're totally on. But lets raise the bar a little; I bet you can't get the new girl to go out with you tonight. I saw her today in the office trying to register for classes, she's fucking HAWT and way outta your league. If I win, I get your tetsusaiga, if you win, you get my sacred jewel." InuYasha hadn't seen the new girl yet but he didn't care. If he could get his hands on a jewel, he would finally be able to transform in a whole demon. It had been his life goal since he could remember to become a full fledge demon. InuYasha shook Mirokus' hand.

"Deal," InuYasha says. Like it was fate, Miroku saw the new girl just then, walking with her arm looped together with some of Sangos' cheer squad as the group stepped out of the cafeteria. They headed over to a bench and sat down.

"InuYasha, now's the perfect time to show us your mad skills because there she is," stated Shippo. Shippo points in the direction behind InuYasha.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha pushes up out of his seat, stands, and looks over at the group of girls. As InuYasha gets closer and closer he can start to hear the girls' conversation. They were telling each other what they did during summer. Sango was finishing up telling the girls about her trip to Europe when she notices InuYasha approaching. InuYasha hears Sango say, "Don't look now girls, but Hanyou, leader of the freaks, is headed our way."

"Hey, I wont be hanyou for much longer," InuYasha says and puts out his hand as if at gunpoint. Sango turned to face him and shot a discussed look his way. All at once, the other girls roll their eyes in annoyance of his presence. He assumed the new girl's eyes rolled, but InuYasha couldn't see them because her back was facing him. Sango turns back towards the girls and suggested they find somewhere more "supernatural". InuYasha turned in defeat. He was pissed at Sango but when he thought about, he should have seen that coming. Being the head cheerleader, Sango thought that gave her the okay to act like a bitch. Taking a step back to his friends, InuYasha hears them snickering about his shut down. InuYasha turns around to give Sango a dirty look at the same exact time as the new girl turns around to send an apologetic smile toward the guy Sango was so rude to. The instant their eyes meet, the universe stops.

InuYasha broke the silence first. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kagomes' mouth fell open, "InuYasha?"

~To be Continued~

**This is my first story to put up. Depending on how good/bad the **

**reviews are I'll either continue the story or let your **

**own creativity come with the rest. **

**Happy reading (:**


	2. Club Tipsy

Time: 2 Months Ago

**InuYasha**

For about two weeks during the summer, my family rents a beach house. My parents get time off, we make the hour and a half drive to the beach, and then none of us really see each other except when food's ready or we are fighting over who gets the biggest T.V.

Walking in to the house, it's exactly as I remember it. I have always thought the house was awesome. The bottom floor consists of four bedrooms; three out of four have their own built-in bathrooms. The forth bedroom has a gigantic glass wall that opens and you can walk right out to the water. On the second floor, there are two more smaller bedrooms, a living room with the most comfiest couches you will ever sit on, a kitchen, and last but not least, my favorite room, the game room. There is every type of game you could think of. Last year I found a PaperBoy game for Super Nintendo.

As I'm unpacking, Sesshomaru comes barging in. Normally it doesn't bother me when he comes in but today was different. "Hey Inu, I'm barrowing the tetsusaiga." I look up at him like he's on crack. "No you're not!"

"I need it. This guy has been giving me trouble at the store recently and I want to put a stop to it. Besides, you still can't even use it properly. You've had it for since you graduated high school and you haven't been able to unlock its full power yet. You can hardly hold it up when it transforms. You're weak little brother."

Getting up at lighting speed, I try and scratch the smile right off his face. Being only hanyou though, I'm only half as fast as Sesshomaru is. He dodged my attack with no difficulty. Sesshomaru grabs my tetsusaiga and walks out of my room. As he goes down the hall, Sesshomaru yells thanks, not bothering to cover up the humor laced in his voice.

-x-

If I didn't get out of the house, I might have exploded. The sand under my feet felt good and with the soft ocean breeze hitting my face, I started cooling down. I didn't realize how far I had walked until sooner or later I looked up and saw the pier. My stomach growled noisily, announcing it was dinnertime and I knew it would be long way back home. As I walk down towards the end of the pier, I could hear music coming from a place called Tipsy. Looking in from the outside, it seemed like a good place to stop and grab a bite to eat. The bouncer at the door checked my I.D. and ushered me in. At the bar, I order a nacho and a beer.

About five drinks later, I'm leaning on a stool, listening to the music and enjoying the slight buzz I have. Near the bar, I witnessed a guy punch another guy accusing him of flirting with his girl. That's when I notice a girl sitting across the room. She was wearing a low cut shirt, tight mini skirt, and these high heels that made her legs go on for miles. She would be the perfect distraction to get my mind off of my brother, I thought to myself. I start to head over however, as I get closer, I start to recognize her. It's Hamakiri. Hamakri was known for being easy in high school. A smile slowly creeps on my face.

"Hey Hamakri."

She looks a little surprised to me. Although I think she's more astonished I was talking to her. Hamakri smiles quickly and says hi. We have a short conversation about nothing and then she leans in close to tell me she's bored and suggests we go somewhere we can have fun. "I'll be right back. Let me go tell my friends I'm leaving," she announces.

I looked around for something to do. I couldn't be standing there when she got back. She had to put in a little effort. It sounds fucked up but its just how things work. That's when I saw a group of girls get up from their table and walked over to the dance floor. The girls start to dance and I zone in on one of them. She seems a bit uncomfortable about her dancing and out of her element. Zigzagging my way through all the people, I finally reach her. Tapping lightly on her shoulder so I don't scare her, I leaned in close to her ear and asked her to dance.

* * *

Time: 2 Months Ago

**Kagome**

I've been here a week and I feel like dying. None of my friends have called to hang out, plus it's hotter than hell! I love visiting my mom, and little brother, Souta, but hate the weather. I'm not used to it. During the school year, I live with my dad in Colorado. "Lunch is ready," mom yells from the kitchen.

Half way through lunch, the phone rings. Souta answered the phone. It ended up being Eri asking if I could hang out. She said she heard from the radio, my favorite author was signing books in the mall and wanted to know if I wanted to go with her, Ayumi, and Eri. Hanging out with her three best friends was never a let down and always promised a wicked good time.

-x-

"Come on, you look gorgeous in that dress Kagome," Eri whined. Turns out her friends lied to her. Nobody was there at the mall signing books and they knew it. Her friends told that because they knew it would be there best bet to get her to go to the mall. Kagome has never been a big fan of shopping. After Kagome figured out she had been tricked, she wanted to get her friends asses. However, she didn't; in her heart she knew her friends were only looking out for her. If Kagome had been at home, she probably would have been in her room, flipping through the channels on T.V. trying to find something to watch, bored out of her mind.

Her friends had been trying to buy these revealing clothes all day. Kagome wasn't having any of it. If her dad saw her in those clothes, he'd shit bricks! Granted her dad wasn't in California, but still. Just as Kagome was going to tell her friends she was headed home, they made her go into one more store. It was a rather new store in the mall her friends explained.

Wondering around the store, Kagome saw a few things she liked, however nothing yelled buy me. As she got to the clearance rack, Kagome saw a mountain of clothes. It looked like the exact same mountain of clothes sitting on her room floor. Kagome idly shifted through the pile, buying time while her friends tried stuff on. Near the bottom, she saw a purple piece of fabric sticking out. She pulls it out and discovers it's one of the prettiest dresses she had seen. It was a short satin purple halter dress. Ayumi comes out of the dressing room to grab a smaller size mini skirt and sees Kagome holding the dress. Without saying anything, Ayumi shoves Kagome and the dress in to the dressing room and demands Kagome to try it on. The dress fit like it was made for her. Walking out to the full-length mirror, Kagome admired how the dress hugged her in all the right places.

Her friends were speechless. They had found the dress they had been searching for all day. Kagome's friends wanted to take Kagome out for a night of fun however, they knew Kagome had no clothes fit for clubbing. After ten minutes of persuading Kagome to buy the dress, the girls went on to try to convince Kagome they had to go somewhere to show off their new outfits. Kagome agreed to go out and said if they were going out, they had to go all out; get their hair done, their make, the whole enchilada. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi couldn't believe it. Kagome actually was ok with going out. Before Kagome had a chance to back out, the girls started getting ready.

-x-

After being cooped up in the car for an hour and a half, Kagome was restless. She couldn't wait to get out of the car. Her friends had decided on taking her to Club Tipsy. It was super loud in Tipsy. The girls went in and got drinks. One of Yuka's favorite songs came on and she told the others they had to dance with her. Kagome had never really been to dances so she wasn't very comfortable dancing. This was totally new to her. Kagome was considering going back and sitting down but something stopped her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. At first she thought she imagined it. That's when a whisper filled her ear.

"Dance with me?" Turning to see who it was, her knees went weak. In front of her stood a guy, about her age, staring at her with the most captivating eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms around me, and he held on tight.

His strong grip refused to let me fall; I felt safe. We had to lean in close to hear each other because the music was blasting as we introduced ourselves. "My name is InuYasha," he said.

**Hey guys, I got a few good reviews so I decided to write chapter 2.**

**I'm writing it as I post it. I have no idea how long it will be.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as the first.**

**Thanks and please keep reviewing.**


End file.
